


I Like You Stupid! (NaLu One-Shot)

by cherrycottoncandy



Series: Fairy Tail Holiday Couples [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, anime - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Chocolates, F/M, Fluff, Nalu - Freeform, NatsuxLucy, Romance, fairy tail - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrycottoncandy/pseuds/cherrycottoncandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like you stupid!" The chocolates lay scattered across the ground.<br/>"What?"<br/>----------------------------<br/>Just a Valentines day one shot I wrote a few months ago.<br/>I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review :)</p><p>(I own nothing, all characters belong to Hiro Mashima)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Stupid! (NaLu One-Shot)

The town was buzzing with festivities and preparations for the upcoming holiday, Valentines day. The smell of chocolate was carried through the streets as couples proclaimed their love and devotion through sugar based sweets. I stood in the kitchen of my apartment with bowls and ingredients spread out before me. I wanted to make Natsu some chocolates for Valentines day, I decided that now would probably be the right time to confess, seeing as though it has been almost 9 years (even though 7 of them were spent inside of an island.) I was just pouring the chocolate into the molds when I heard a loud bang as my door flew open. "Luuuuuucyyyyyy I'm hooooomeeee." Natsu called. I shrieked and hid the chocolate in the cabinet. "Don't just go barging into people's homes!" I yelled at him, kicking him to the floor. "So wha'chya makin' Lucy? He asked. "What do you mean?" I said nervously. "Lucy, Look around." I noticed the mess I had really made. Flour and sugar covered the countertops and my apron as well as my face had bits of chocolate on it.  
"Are you making chocolates?" He asked. I froze. "What? No, of course not! Why would I do something as silly as that?" I fake smiled, waving my hand in the air. "Lucy, I can tell you are lying, so who are they for?" He inquired. "She lllllllllllllikes y-" I kicked Happy from behind me. "Shut up cat!" I yelled. "So Lucy, who is the lucky man?" Natsu seemed to deflate on the last few words. I started to panic, "Ummm...it's ummmm...." crap, I didn't want it to happen like this, "its.... GRAY!" I blurted out, then regretted my words as his eyes went dull. "So, Stripper huh?" He said flatly. "Well I don't get it, but whatever, I guess." He tried to brush it off as he folded his arms behind his head. "Well don't let me stop you, I'll just be going, come on Happy." He said, then slammed the door before I could say anything else.

*Later that afternoon*

I sat in my apartment, the chocolates in their little heart box, I was getting ready to meet Natsu. "Gate of the crab, I open thee! Cancer!" I used my gate key. "Lucy-sama, how may I help you, ebi?" he asked. "I need help with my hair, I am meeting somebody later." I told him. He nodded then quickly went to work. I heard snipping and brushing then he stepped back. "My work is done, ebi." Then with a small poof, he vanished. I put on my pink dress with matching heels and hair ribbon and left for the guild hall with the chocolates.  
I walked inside and everything was chaotic as usual. "Gray-sama, Juvia made chocolates for you." Juvia said to the right of me. "Oh thanks Juvia." He said monotonously. "Solid Script!" I heard behind me. "Um, Gajeel? I know you don't like chocolates, so I got you some Iron instead." Levy said as she shifted awkwardly. "Thanks shrimp." he said with a smile and patted her on the head. "Hey Lucy, can you help me put up these decorations?" Mirajane asked, stringing up hearts on the wall. "Sorry Mira, I have something I have to do." I answered. "It's okay, I can ask Kinana to help." She smiled. "Have you seen Natsu?" I asked. "He just left, I think he is by the canal to in front of the apartments." She answered. "Thanks Mira!" I yelled, turning to run out the door. "Good Luck Lucy!" She yelled after me.  
I ran back towards my house and saw Natsu walking down the sidewalk next to the canal. "Careful Lucy, Don't fall in!" The guys in the boats yelled from across the way. "Thank you!" I yelled and waved back, but kept running. "Natsu!" I called. He turned and saw me as I caught up to him. I saw him look me up and down, a tinge of pink across his cheekbones. "I thought you had a date with Ice Princess." He dead-panned. "That...Isn't... True..." I panted. "If it wasn't true then why would you say it?" He asked in a doubtful tone. "I panicked." I answered. "You don't have to lie to me, What do I care if you like Gray?" He said turning and walking away again. I was shaking in fury, I knew he was oblivious but this is a new low. I threw the chocolate box and it hit him in the back of the head. "I like You stupid!" I yelled.  
The chocolates lay on the ground, scattered across the concrete.  
"What?"  
"I like you Natsu Dragneel and nobody else."  
He stared down at the little chocolate hearts I made. "Then, these are for me?" He asked again. "I made them special for you." I said quietly, blushing at the ground. This was a lot more embarrassing to say out loud. He kneeled down and picked up the one chocolate still in the box and ate it. "They're spicy!" He said in awe. "Pepper." I said with a smile.  
"It's good!" He sounded like a little kid. "Well I guess I'll be going then, this didn't exactly work as planned." I said sheepishly. "Wait!" Natsu said, catching my wrist. He turned me to where I looked straight at him, and he was just inches away. "H-hey Lucy?" Natsu stuttered, "What would you do if I said I liked you too?" He asked. "Um, I don't know, I would be pretty surprised, considering that isn't true." I said. Our voices were steadily getting quieter, we spoke at just above a whisper. "Don't be surprised then." He said before he pulled me in and kissed me. His embrace was warm as he pulled me in closer. We broke apart and he cupped my face. "I like you Lucy Heartfilia and nobody else." He said with a smile.


End file.
